


Forever

by Wolf_dog



Series: Trust [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Dominant Sherlock, M/M, Top Sherlock, Werewolves, Wolf John, submissive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets injured from a case and forces John to turn him into a werewolf as well. </p><p>Won't make any sense without the rest of the series being read first. Last of the series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Really, it was bound to happen sometime. It was a surprise that it hadn’t happened sooner.

John and Sherlock had been on a case, and they were had been chasing a suspect down an alley way when the murderer had turned on them suddenly and pulled a gun, and fired a shot. It had missed John, and he’d tackled the murderer, but John had instantly frozen as he heard Sherlock give a sound of pain.

When he’d turned around, Sherlock had crumpled to the ground, a hand clutching at his stomach. After that, his memories were a bit of a blur. He remembered killing the murderer, then picking up Sherlock and ending up back at Baker Street. He’d lain Sherlock down on the bed, and paced at the side of the bed.

Sherlock was unconscious, bleeding still even though John had bandaged it up. This was home, the place Sherlock lived and where he had taken him back – a safe place. John didn’t know what to do. He had absolutely no idea.

Sherlock gave a groan, and John instantly sat on the bed and grasped his hand. “Sherlock,” John whimpered. “Should I take you to hospital?”

John had blindly followed instincts when he’d taken Sherlock home, and would that cost Sherlock?

Sherlock groaned and shook his head. John’s grip on Sherlock’s hand tightened in worry. What should he do? How could he stop Sherlock from dying?

“If you were a werewolf, this would be so much easier,” John fretted, fidgeting restlessly and gesturing with his hands as he spoke, “Then the bullet wouldn’t be a problem as the body would simply spit it back out and all I’d have to do is bandage up the wound and your body would heal itself!”

Sherlock’s eyes opened, focusing on John with a grim expression. “No!” John protested instantly, “I don’t know how. It may not even work!”

“Do… it,” Sherlock rasped out, his gaze firm even as his body was weak and his grip on John’s hand slack.

John whimpered, torn once more between Sherlock’s command and what he wanted to do. As he always did, he followed Sherlock’s command. John leant over Sherlock and kissed his lips gently. “I love you,” John murmured, almost in physical pain from seeing Sherlock like this.

Sherlock gave a tired but warm smile. “I… know. Hurry, John. Love …. Too,” Sherlock wheezed out, his eyes starting to flutter closed.

John kept a tight grip on Sherlock’s hand and shifted slightly so that his mouth was hovering next to the wound. He brought his wolf closer to the front, allowing his teeth to sharpen and his gaze to become better, fingernails sharpening almost into claws. After taking a deep breath to steady himself, John bit down, hard, his teeth easily slicing through Sherlock’s skin. He pulled his teeth out, drawing his free hand up and he bit down on his own wrist, causing it to bleed. He pressed his bloody wrist to the wound he’d created on Sherlock’s chest, hissing through the sting and rubbing the two wounds together . Then, he bent down and licked at the wound, the mix of saliva and blood entering Sherlock’s bloodstream as the wound healed over.

John brought his wrist up to his mouth once more, licking over the wound and not watching long enough to see it heal up almost instantaneously.

“Good… boy,” Sherlock murmured, his eyes closed.

John smiled, allowing the water in his eyes to finally spill over into tears that trailed down his cheeks. Those could be the last words that Sherlock ever said to him.

John carefully laid himself down on the bed, tucking himself under Sherlock’s arm and curling into his side, eyes closing as he silently wept and prayed to a god that he didn’t believe in, that Sherlock didn’t die.

*.*.*.

John changed Sherlock’s bandages every few hours. Sherlock’s breathing was shallow, his heart beating slow. John had closed the bedroom off after he raided the fridge and bought everything in here. Water bottles, perishable, non-perishables, first aid kit. If Sherlock didn’t survive through this, then neither would John. He would kill himself and join Sherlock in the afterlife where they could spend the rest of eternity together.

It took two days. Two days, until suddenly Sherlock bolted upright, teeth bared in a snarl and gaze flitting around.

John had been dozing at the time, but he instantly sat upright at the movement. “Sherlock!” John cried happily, throwing himself at Sherlock wrapping his arms around Sherlock and pressing their lips together.

Sherlock’s lips were unmoving under his for a moment, before John suddenly found himself on his back, one of Sherlock’s hands pressing into his stomach and the other gripping his hair tightly and tugging until John tilted his head back and bared his throat. Sherlock settled between his legs, both of them nude, and began thrusting his hips.

John whined in pleasure, eyes falling closed.

“Mine,” Sherlock growled, nipping at his throat.

“Yours,” John agreed breathily, shifting his hips needily.

Sherlock’s thrusts were harsh and quick, keeping John pinned down and completely exposed to him. It wasn’t long before Sherlock orgasmed with a snarl, worrying at John’s throat with his teeth. John panted and pleaded under him.

“Mm, good boy,” Sherlock purred, the hand on John’s stomach rubbing the ejaculate into John’s skin, “Come.”

At the command, John almost instantly orgasmed, back arching and he cried out.

When he came back from the high of orgasm, Sherlock was practically purring in content, rubbing the sticky white into John’s skin with both hands.

“Sherlock?” John asked softly, his eyes opening as he smiled softly.

Sherlock kneeled between John’s legs, and met John’s gaze with an interested expression. “That was… odd. I did not mean to do that,” Sherlock said, voice full of curiosity as he continued to rub their ejaculate into John’s skin.

“Instincts,” John explained as his heart rate slowed back down to a normal rate.

Sherlock hummed in interest, bending down and running his nose along John’s neck, inhaling deeply. “You smell fantastic. I can smell everything in the room, the food, the water, myself. But mostly you. And your worry,” Sherlock murmured against John’s skin, his tone curious. “Oh, you smell delicious, John. Positively edible. It’s even better when it’s overlaid with my own scent like this.”

Sherlock’s fingers were constantly rubbing on his stomach, occasionally sliding up more towards his chest. John hummed happily, content to lie here like this. Sherlock sniffed all along John’s neck, inhaling his scent and making noises of content, eventually, it seemed that Sherlock decided just smelling wasn’t enough, and started licking and nibbling.

“I like you like this,” Sherlock murmured, “All vulnerable and submissive. It pleases me.”

John hummed vaguely, completely enwrapped in his happiness that Sherlock was finally safe.

Finally, Sherlock pulled back. He stared John in the eye with one last rub to his stomach, before commanding, “Shift.”

Without shifting out from under Sherlock, John did as commanded, shifting into his wolf form, and gazing up at Sherlock adoringly. Sherlock gazed down at him tenderly and pressed a kiss to his nose before he moved off of John and lay on his belly on the bed, closing his eyes and frowning as he concentrated.

Seeing as Sherlock had been the one to teach John how to transform to and from forms, it didn’t take Sherlock long before he was a wolf.

John gazed in awe at Sherlock’s wolf form. He was large – much larger than John – with black shaggy fur that was curly, and his eyes were still the same piercing blue. John rolled onto his side, gaze watching Sherlock and his tail thumped against the bed.

John cautiously shifted closer, reaching out and pressing his nose lightly against Sherlock’s. Hesitantly, unsure if it would work, John tried reaching out with his mind, startled when he actually connected. His eyes widened, and Sherlock went still, head turning to look at him.

 _John?_ Sherlock’s voice entered his mind, and John couldn’t help a happy bark.

 _Yes, that’s me. Isn’t this awesome? I read about it once, and I figured it was worth a try. Now we can always have contact with each other!_ John was excited, wiggling slightly.

A wave of Sherlock’s love washed through him, and John closed his eyes with a happy sigh.

Sherlock stood. _Come, John. Let’s go explore the flat._

John nodded and stood up, carefully keeping his ears relaxed and tail down. Sherlock jumped down first and John followed. Together, they pushed away the barrier that John had created and snuck out into the flat. Whilst Sherlock explored the flat with his new senses, John shut the doors carefully, listening and was relieved to find Mrs Hudson out.

John turned and watched as Sherlock sniffed around the flat, tail in the air, and John felt fond amusement as Sherlock leapt around the room. He watched as Sherlock’s nose wrinkled and his head turned to face the kitchen.

 _What’s that stink?_ Sherlock asked, repulsed.

 _Probably one of your experiments_ , John responded, shrugging as he padded over to Sherlock’s side and nudged him gently with his nose. Sherlock was much larger than him, but John didn’t mind – if anything, it was rather nice.

 _Why do you stand like that?_ Sherlock questioned, distracted instantly as he gaze at John’s posture. _With your tail down? I stand with my tail up instinctively, but you stand with yours down? Why?_

 _It’s all about instinct, Sherlock,_ John responded, gesturing for Sherlock to follow as he walked back into the living room.  _Instinct, and pack dynamic, of course. You’re my Alpha, so you’re more dominant and so you walk with your tail held upright. Because I’m more submissive, I walk with my tail down. If I were to walk like you do…_

John trailed off, took a deep breath, braced himself and raised his head further and lifted his tail. He managed one step like that before he was tackled to the ground, a loud snarling filling the air as Sherlock’s jaws wrapped around his throat and squeezed as he pressed his paws into John’s belly.

 _Easy, Sherlock_ , John soothed, whining and going lax in Sherlock’s grip, tail thumping lightly against the ground.

 _I… I see. I don’t think I can move just yet. This is frustrating. Will this keep happening? My body moving without permission?_ Sherlock asked, his grip loosening around John’s throat but not fully letting go.

 _It gets easier,_ John assured Sherlock. He tilted his head and licked Sherlock’s forehead. _Let me roll over, please._

Sherlock wavered for a moment, obviously fighting against his body’s natural instinct, and released John’s neck, but didn’t move back.

Carefully, John slowly rolled over onto his belly, and could smell Sherlock’s sudden interest. Sherlock’s weight lifted slightly, and then Sherlock’s nose snuffled down his back and ended at his tail. At a gentle nudge from Sherlock’s nose, John lifted his tail out of the way. _Oh, yes. I like this, too,_ Sherlock purred in his mind, licking at John’s hole, causing John to twitch in surprise and then still as Sherlock growled.

 _Stay still, John. Let’s do this the animal way,_ Sherlock growled excitedly in his mind, pressing his cold nose against John’s entrance and then pressed his tongue inside, lapping at John’s entrance and loosening him up.

John whined eagerly, but stayed still and exactly where Sherlock wanted him. Sherlock was growling aloud, and the vibration was causing his tongue to vibrate and make John whimper and whine in pleasure at the feel of it.

Soon, Sherlock was withdrawing, and then moved up John’s body, his head near John’s neck and forepaws just under John’s elbows. Sherlock lowered himself onto John’s body and thrust in quickly. Sherlock growled in pleasure, setting a quick, hard pace. John whimpered and whined and growled, his noises covered by Sherlock’s snarling and growling.

Sherlock orgasmed, his wolf knot inflating and locking him inside of John. Sherlock gave a startled yelp, and then quickly pressed forward again, shifting his hips to grind the knot into John further.

 _Please, Sherlock. Please, please_ , John begged desperately, hips shifting in need of release.

 _Mm. You’re such a good boy, John._ Sherlock purred, licking and nibbling his ear, then down his neck. _You can wait a while longer. Just a bit. You can do that for me, can’t you?_

 _Anything. I’d do anything for you, Sherlock._ John panted, eyes closed as he wiggled, desperate for release but not wanting to disobey Sherlock.

 _Good boy_ , Sherlock cooed, licking and nuzzling John’s neck. His nose snuffled at the side of John’s neck, pausing for a moment before he bit down, hard, and ordered, _Come!_

John howled in a mix of pleasure and pain, orgasming over the floor beneath him then going limp.

 _Being a werewolf is going to be so much fun, John. Thank you, my love,_ Sherlock murmured, tenderly licking the skin he’d bitten.

 _We swore not to let anything come between us, and that includes near-death. Please, don’t ever do that to me again_ , John whimpered, twisting his head to lick Sherlock’s snout.

Sherlock’s eyes were soft and he leant forward, pressing his nose tenderly to John’s head. _I promise._

*.*.*.

 _John,_ Sherlock’s voice was frustrated, and John sighed, tilting his head and looking up at him.

_ What, Sherlock? _

_This is uncomfortable. How long till it goes down?_ Sherlock questioned, sighing and nosing the fur of John’s neck and then continued grooming him.

John’s ears and the back of his neck were practically dripping from Sherlock’s grooming. They’d been stuck like this for a while, and John’s muscles were beginning to get stiff as they waited for Sherlock’s knot to go down.

 _I don’t know, Sherlock. I knew we had knots, but I’ve never used mine._ John answered patiently.

 _I admit, it was pleasurable at first, but now it is just becoming annoying._ Sherlock sighed again, and nipped the tip of John’s ear. _What’s the point of having a knot?_

John shrugged. _To ensure the female gets pregnant._

Sherlock growled softly in annoyance. _But you aren’t a female! And I will never want anyone else but you! This is so ridiculous…_ Another sigh, then, _Hang on, I think it’s loosening._

John waited as Sherlock started shifting, and with a growl of triumph Sherlock pulled his hips and the knot free. John groaned softly, eyes closed. He rolled onto his back and stretched out, tail wagging.

When he opened his eyes, he found Sherlock staring at him with a soft expression on his face.

*.*.*.

John and Sherlock lived a long, happy life together. They solved crimes, and once they retired, they moved into the countryside and kept bees. They were together and that was all that mattered. Nothing else came between them, and that was just the way they’d wanted their lives to go – forever and together til the end.

END


End file.
